Thirst
by Robot Heart
Summary: In prison, there are a lot of desires that arise. Unfortunately for Ino, she has no idea which of these Suigetsu craves for. Ino X Suigetsu. Rated it M to be safe.


_**A/n:**_

Are you amazed? I am too.

So Basically I was drawing a character for a role play when I finally decided to tell you guys that I wasn't dead and I am still writing, just none of the stuff I said I would be. For any of the readers of my Twilight fiction; I've put it to a stop for now, while I rethink my ideas and then I will end up re-writing the whole thing.

For all you Ino one-shot readers, I will continue writing them. I might write up some new one shots for the couples that I already did. The one-shots don't connect anymore as I lost my list of connections and I'm not figuring it out again.

Anyone whose wondering where on earth I went **send me a PM asking,** since after reading the guidelines I can't write a chapter of just Author's notes anymore.

Last but not least, the one shot of the day…I have no idea where I was or whose point of view it was but it doesn't matter anymore.

Suigetsu X Ino

Ino's Point of View

**Song When I Started:** "Streamline" – _Newton_

**Song When I Ended:** "Without You" – _Rent_

**Total Songs:** 16. (...wow)

* * *

Waking up to the sound of a big thud was not my usual morning routine, but then again not being able to move without hurting wasn't either.

Where was I again?

Oh yeah, a prison cell in Kumo. A dark, murky, and smelly cell, with walls covered in dirt and dried blood. The floor on the other hand; had everything on its dirt canvas, including one, new, unconscious, cell mate.

I shifted on the mattress that was haphazardly stacked on top of empty crates and feet of blocked wood. I blinked and wondered if my legs were strong enough to carry me to the other side of the cell where the new tenant was 'sleeping'. I wouldn't risk trying so I simply shout out to him,

"Hey!"

He twitched and I looked him over, when we had entered this entrapment of prison we were stripped naked. The next step of the process was to throw us into a judging area where we were directed to a sector of the place in which we belonged. I assumed it was in accordance to the crimes we did.

Me?

My imprisonment had to do with the fact that there was an ongoing war between Kumo and Konoha. I was fighting for my village when I was captured and interrogated; I didn't speak a single word about my village. So they threw me in this hell hole, because they simply could not play mind games with a Yamanaka.

He groaned loudly and lazily opened his eyes, I watched as his half-lidded eyes shot open. I hadn't found anything to cover myself and he seemed to notice, but I lost my dignity when I was captured, so I didn't.

"Hey!"

I shout again, trying to egg him on to actually speak to me but he glances around first and then at himself. He smirks when he lands on his nude form, I couldn't help but follow his glance and I quickly look away when I catch his member twitch erotically.

"…You like what you see?"

I turn back and concentrate on his face and feel my face heat up.

"Not really, I mean I've seen much bigger"

It had the effect that I wanted; it got the self-satisfied smirk off his face and replaced it with something akin to anger.

"Who are you anyways?" I ask

I could only guess that it was in an attempt of rebellion, he answered smugly;

"None of your god damn business, that's who."

"Aww, Upset because I didn't call you over average?" I mock

"Bitch" he retaliates

"Bastard"

I'm standing at this point, staring him down as he remains on the floor but then I notice movement and look down. My narrowed eyes land on his member, fully erect this time and I can't force myself to look away.

"Fuck…" he cussed staring at me standing in my naked glory

"What you're into people yelling at you?" I question

I sit down where I'm standing, which was three feet away from where he sat.

"Oh fuck….I can't take it anymore"

With that he jumps on me and I yelp as he grabs my head and tilts it up. I feel his tongue lick at the nape of my neck and I realize what he was trying to do, and scream at him, hitting at his back.

"Get off of me you pervert! I don't even know who you are! Let go!" I yell my loudest, trying to draw attention to our cell.

But then again, who the hell would care?

He lifts his head and looks at me, I feel teardrops brimming my eyelids as I stare back.

"Suigetsu Hozuki" he states and licks at the trail my tears leave as they finally fall.

That name.

He kisses at my neck this time, making sure to lick at every spot before he does so.

…Where have I heard it before?

"And you?"

"Ino Yamanaka" I say distractedly and I watch as he freezes before taking my lips.

"Konoha girl" he states with a smirk, showing fangs

With that, the memories just came flooding back and I knew he was from Sasuke's crew and I stare at him as he leans down and licks up the tears that trickle from my eyes.

"Wait, how'd you get caught?" I ask, trying to push away from me so I could talk to him properly.

He lifts me up and onto his lap where he eyed my B-sized breasts appreciatively and finally answered in a snide way, while holding my wrists in his hand behind me.

"Sasuke didn't get caught, if that's what you were asking…I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He licked at my breast this time carefully avoiding the nipple and I moan feeling my lower regions get wet.

"Finally" he states

Then he lifts me off him and onto my knees.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I ask unaware of why I was positioned like this.

He lied down under me so I was facing everything under his head.

"S-Suigetsu?" I ask

"Shut up, I'm fucking thirsty" he complained, then stuck his tongue inside me, and sucked.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

You know, I eventually started this fiction with no intention of smut. I wonder if I'm thinking like a horny teenager…

*is weird*

I hope not.

Anyways, I hope you liked this addition to my one-shots, I'm not sure what I'm doing for my next one but I think it's one of the sand siblings…

R&R people.

Oh and in case you didn't catch it, Suigetsu was licking up her sweat and tears. Yupp, he was just horney because he was thirsty and she was well...wet. xD


End file.
